


ASTREA

by Katyasmattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Is Trixie crazy?, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Useless Lesbians, is katya real?, trixya - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyasmattel/pseuds/Katyasmattel
Summary: Growing up Trixie had an imaginary friend. She’s funny, smart, beautiful and a little strange but for as long as she can remember she’s had the stars in her eyes.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Imaginary friend

Trixie was already exhausted and it was barely two in the afternoon. She'd always known getting into a good college, pleasing her parents so she could live up to the great Mattel name was important, but she didn't realise how much the pressure would weigh her down when the time came. 

The stress was tightening all of her muscles from her hunched over shoulders, to her fingers clasped tightly around her fountain pen as she stared down at the blank piece of paper taunting her from the desk. 

Just as she was about to get up to grab a glass of water, she needed to cool herself off, she heard an all too familiar voice come from the space behind her. "You look on edge" it remarked, Trixie almost jumping out of her skin and spinning around to sure enough be greeted with the sight of Katyas accustomed form perched on her sheets, legs swinging off of the edge of the bed, carelessly. When she'd whipped around so quickly, she'd managed to knock off the jar of pens perched on the corner of the desk and they were now scattered across the plush pink carpet as she sighed down at them. "Jesus Christ don't do that.I mean..I know you're a creation of my own fucked up mind..but you scared me" she stamped her foot pouting like a child. Katya remembered her pulling the exact same face when she was actually a child, only difference was her lips were painted a pretty peach colour nowadays. Before Katya could answer though there was a brisk knock on her door before her mother Valerie paced into the room a concerned look plastered across her features.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I heard a crash" the woman told her calming down when she caught sight of the mess on the floor. "Yeah I just knocked some stuff off". She gave a glance towards Katya who was giggling still making herself comfy on her bed ruining her perfectly placed pillows and neat duvet before rolling her eyes. Once her mother had collected the pens and put them back in their rightful place, she stood up straightening out her smart skirt looking down to the blank sheet. "Well I was also coming to ask you how your college essay was coming along but it seems not that great". As soon as she spoke, her pointed tone poking at Trixie's stomach making her feel sick, the little blonde started shuffling on the spot deliberately not looking towards Katya in fear she'd die of embarrassment. "I'm trying mom, I don't even know where to start" she explained. "Well honey you're going to have to try, and soon. Princeton and Yale expect those essays by the end of the month". 

Was it really that close? How did the last semester creep up on her so fast? She'd felt like she'd been drowning in work the whole year and the tidal wave had carried her at full speed straight into the spring. 

"I know" she replied sitting back down at her desk resting her chin on her hand. "Well then better get going" she told her before making her way out. Before she left though, her steps halted by the door as she looked over to the bed. For a second Trixie panicked and even Katya went wide eyed as she looked straight at her. "And Beatrice, make your bed it's a mess". And with that she closed the door allowing the two to let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. 

"God I thought for a second there I was busted" Katya laughed getting up and walking behind her. "That would prove you were actually real and I'm not psychopath who still sees her childhood imaginary friends" Trixie chuckled back leaning back and tipping her head up to look at her. "If I'm not real then why can I do this" she whispered placing her hands on Trixies shoulders and starting to rub the tension out. Trixie let her head fall forward as she felt the pressure, the stress at least temporarily lifting for a second with Katyas hands on her. God this was fucked up. 

The woman created this girl in her own mind when she was a child, they'd practically grown up together Katya always being there whenever Trixie just thought about her. She was an invention that had stayed with her all through her teen years and now she was liking the way she touched her and soothed her. If anybody ever found out she still saw the girl she used to go on and on about in her childhood, they would throw her in a psyc hospital and throw away the key.

In the first years Trixie knew her, she was convinced she was real. She'd talk about her to her parents, told them about the pretty girl with the funny pointy ears and the gold hair and how they play in the woods after school. But as she grew older they started to chastise her for being so childish, tell her she wasn't a little girl anymore and to stop making up stories. Now she's just convinced herself she was crazy. She had to have made her up, there was no other possible explanation.


	2. The Astral Plane

As soon as Katya got home she was greeted by the frustrated face of her mother pacing through the clear dome, looking down through the huge glass wall onto the earth. "Katalinka there you are. Your farther has been going absolutely crazy, threatened to send another meteor down there if you weren't back soon" the woman told her storming toward her. 

Katyas mother Halina was a tall slim woman, her once fair blonde hair now a pure white as she entered her second billionth year of existence. Her skin was still pure and glowing though, just as she's always remembered it despite the wrinkles that formed every time she'd frown at her daughter. The girl herself was nearing a million years in earth time and she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't giving her that look. 

Katya immediately rolled her eyes at the mention of her father and the way her mother was now fussing with her hair. She knew he wouldn't really create a meteor, not again anyway. "You need to be more responsible. Your father wants you to prepare for-" before she could finish Katya cut her off with a sigh making her way over to the window to look down at the planet below. "My big coronation. The day I take the mantle and become apart of keeping balance in the universe. The day I become a full Astrea and fulfil my destiny, yeah he's told me over and over again" she scolded her eyes not moving from the swirls of blue and white in front of her. "The day I get my life taken away from me" she mumbled just out of earshot. "You were born to take his place Katalinka, you have to take this more seriously. You will be responsible for watching over everything your father, your grandfather and our ancestors before that worked so hard to build. You need to learn how to be a sufficient ruler". Halina was now stood behind her as she put a hand on her shoulder, the anger building up in Katyas chest. "And what if I don't want to. What if I don't want to be dad?" the woman shrugged her off her skin scrawling and her face glowing red as she argued. 

Her mother sighed leaving the air dead for a second before she glanced towards earth and then back toward her daughter. "If this is about that earth girl, I would've hoped I taught you better". The mention of Trixie now had her positively seething as she finally snapped the rage bubbling out of her uncontrollably. "Don't bring Trixie into this" the gold haired girl hissed her fists scrunching at her sides. "You know the rules Katya. Our kind cannot under any circumstances fall in love with humans, or any other species that isn't our own for that matter. For goodness sake I wish i had never let you run off through that portal in the first place. I just don't understand your infatuation with that primitive planet" her mother scolded only making the situation worse. 

"You wouldn't understand. Trixie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. For years I watched them down there. I saw the pyramids being built, Shakespeare's first play and the day they managed to get a man on the moon. All that time I watched from up here, saw the looks on their faces, people falling in love and discovering new places but I had to stay here..alone. That day you let me go down there just once and I met her..that's when I knew what all the fuss was about. She gave me that" the girl explains the rage melting into pain as she glanced back down to where she knew Trixie would be in a small town in north east Wisconsin probably living her brilliantly human life that Katya was denied. 

"You should never have introduced yourself in the first place. It's a wonder she hasn't exposed you already, and if that happens you know what the consequences are". 

"She doesn't even think I'm real mom. I'm making her think she's crazy because I can't tell her who I am because of the stupid rules". Before she could carry on her argument, tell her mother all the things she hated about her life in the astral plane, her skin started to tingle and she could hear Trixie's faint voice in her head. "I gotta go, Trixie needs me. I'll be back later to do my diety duties or whatever" she told her mother and before she had the time to protest she disappeared following the sweet voice and leaving en empty space in front of her mother.


	3. Mushrooms and Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh...you're weird. What's your name?" She asked picking up strands of her hair and inspecting the bizarre colour. "Errrm...Katya" she replied watching the way her expression melted from suspicious to understanding in a split second.

As soon as Katya appeared in front of the feeble looking girl sitting on the front porch, she lifted her tired eyes and gave a weak almost relieved smile. Trixie could sense her presence from the second she materialised and it always gave her a serene feeling she couldn't explain, like her mind was still for a second, balanced. The woman had been her safe place for so long now, just knowing she was beside her made her heart beat a little calmer. "Hey" she muttered moving her expression up towards the sky that was littered with flickering stars, illuminating the reflection in her eyes. "Hey kukla" the girl replied sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her so she could rest her head on her shoulder. 

She lifted her head back up in a second though, confusion now replacing the stars in the brown of her pupils. "What?" Trixie queried. "What?" Katya answered back the both of them now confused. "What does that mean?" The blonde explained her question not missing the way Katya still had her arm tightly wrapped around her. "Oh kukla? It's Russian". 

"How can you speak Russian?". Trixie looked at her as if she was an alien as she waited for an answer, Katya however staying completely calm. "I speak every language. I particularly have taken an interest in Russian though" she said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

It wasn't a lie after all. Katya had of course had literally all the time there's ever been to study the earth and it's inhabitants, and over the years she'd been riveted by Russian culture and the way they lived. She'd only really seen it from above though, she wished she'd get to see it for real someday. 

She looked at her in disbelief for a moment before she sighed and leaned her head back down intertwining their fingers. "Well if I can believe my mind was wired enough to create an imaginary being that appears in front of me when I think about them, why wouldn't I believe that. You can already do everything else" she chuckled remembering the times when they would draw pictures together as kids and Katyas would be like a Picasso piece while hers were squiggles and glitter. She had after all had a lot more practice. Not that Trixie knew that of course. 

After her laugher died down though her demeanour melted back into the limp puddle she once was before Katy's arrived. "You wanna talk about it?" The golden haired girl asked looking at the way Trixies pink fingernails contrasted with her white ones. "I just...this college essay is stressing me out more than I thought. I don't even wanna go to Princeton, but I'm doing it to please mom so she can brag about me to her country club friends..and especially my grandmother. She already looks down on us because dad left and now moms trying to use me to push our family status back up" she explained with distain feeling her face heat up as she vented. 

Trixies father had left her mother before she was born and sometimes she wished more than anything she would've gotten to meet him. Maybe he would've understood she wanted more than to take a mundane law degree and spend the rest of her life in a dusty old courtroom. 

"Well what do you wanna do if you don't wanna go to college?" Katya questioned her voice now soft. "I don't know..see the world. Maybe travel for while. Do you ever just feel like you're trapped somewhere where there's all this pressure put on you to do the right thing and please everyone around you. And you know that's not really what you want and there's more out there, but no one understands because they think it's selfish to want anything more than what people expect of you" She spoke in an even more delicate voice as she laid her heart out in front of her. Katya wanted to pick it up, cradle it and compare it to her own, shown that they were the same but before she could answer Trixie scoffed putting her hands over her face. "Of course you don't you're not even real". 

Seeing her like this struck a pain in Katyas chest. She remembered the first day she met her, all long blonde curls and freckles, naïvety that had been snatched away by the world around her as she grew up. 

August 24th 1996:Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States, Earth. 

Trixie giggled uncontrollably as she ran through the huge field off the back of her house, the sun blazing down casting a shadow as it followed behind her. She'd just gotten a brand new book on fairies and elves for her seventh birthday, and swore she would venture out the very next day and not come back until she found one in the wood that was nearby so she could prove to her mother they were real. 

The blonde always been an imaginative little girl, making up colourful tales and creating worlds in her head just for her to play in so she didn't feel so lonely. She believed the universe was full of mythical creatures hidden away ready to be found, and she was defiantly the girl to do it. Her senses were always heightened in a way she couldn't understand, she could see colours that when she described them people just called her 'eccentric' and would insist she got a weird feeling when something bad was going to happen, but nevertheless she tried to control it no matter what to fit in. 

As soon as she made it to the enormous group of trees, intertwined together and scattered with mushrooms and wild flowers, she pulled her book out of her backpack and opened it to the page she'd been staring at pretty much all night. She remembered the book said fairies lived in tiny mushroom houses so when she caught sight of a group of them growing under a tree her eyes lit up as she ran towards them excitedly. 

"Pss you can come out, I promise I won't tell anyone you're here. I just wanna be friends" she whispered sitting down in front of them not caring that she was getting mud all over her skirt even though her mother would be furious. "Come on little fairies, I know you're real. Please come out" she continued staring at the patch of mushrooms intently. 

Αύγουστος 24th Cycle, the year 2B1996A: The Astral Plane, Sector 1

"Mother please, just let me go down there once. I have to see it for myself, and not just from this stupid window" she argued grabbing her bag she'd planned to take with her the moment she decided today was the day she would finally ask. "Katya, you might expose yourself and-" She began before she watched her pull a baseball cap out of her bag with a embroidered N and Y on the front. "I thought about that and-" with a proud look she put the hat on hiding her pointed ears and looked up towards her mother expectedly. "Eh..see" she pointed to the way they were buried in her hat amongst her hair making her look as human as possible. Halina rolled her eyes. She knew her daughter had a strong mind, and she would be having this conversation for the next century if she didn't agree, and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now. 

"Okay but you get one hour, earth time, and after that I want no more of this going down to explore alright? And where in Ethos did you get that hat?" She told her in a stern tone. Katyas face beamed as she clapped her hands, her little stature jumping on the spot as she succeeded. "I took it from this dude named babe Ruth a like thirty years ago after he went into beyond" she explained. Halina just sighed, she knew she shouldn't be travelling to the beyond at her age, but then again she was doing a lot of things she shouldn't be doing at this moment so there was no point in protesting.

"And remember, don't do or say anything that may expose you. No using your invisibility, no astral projection, and no telepathy" she went on Katya nodding her head as she took in the words. "And remember we age a little slower than humans, you may be be in your thousands, but down there you look like a adolescent so if anyone asks your age you are to tell them you're eight years old do you understand me?". 

"Yes mother"she replies bouncing on the spot before her mother waved her off and she ran at full speed to the central sector. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes scanned the four stations all with different portals to each realm before they slid onto the one that would take her to earth. She stared over the location finder, the buttons gleaming and reflecting onto her face. She didn't know where to start, maybe Greece, no Olympus wasn't there anymore now it's just a bunch of buildings. What about London, she thought..too cold. "Ugh I'll just close my eyes and press a bunch of random keys" she muttered to herself before doing just that, taking a deep breath and stepping through the iridescent film in front of her. 

"Well this isn't what I expected" she said out loud glancing up at the trees above her before her body overflowed with happiness at the realisation she was really standing on the planet she'd fantasised about for so long. She took it in as best she could, smelling an odd sort of dirt smell and seeing what she knew to be a bird fly a over her head and perch on a branch. All of it was beautiful, like she knew it would be and she hadn't even moved a step. 

Before she could reach over and run her fingers over the bark of the tree in front of her however she heard whispering coming from the other side and her chest started pounding. 

"I know mom says fairies aren't real but I still believe in you, show yourself. Come out" it spoke as Katya peered around to spot a girl around six or seven kneeling over what appears to be a strange kind of plant. 

For a second Katya faltered as she pulled back. This would be the first ever human she would ever interact with, what if they didn't like her. What if all of her dreams of what people and earth would be would be shattered form just this moment. After some deliberation though, she decided to finally take the girls advice and take the plunge after calming herself. This is what she'd wanted forever after all, and she was finally going to do it. 

"You won't find any fairies here, they all moved to the Skia realm centuries ago" she spoke before scolding herself at what she'd revealed. Less than two seconds and she'd messed up, good one Katalinka. Nothing that would expose her, her mother said. The blonde immediately looked up narrowing her eyes before getting up and pacing towards her. "What's the Skia realm and where can I find it" she asked determination laced in her voice as she got closer. "Uh you can't go to Skia, only pure souls can enter there and you have a human form". She didn't know why she was carrying on, but the interested look in the girls eyes made her want to tell her everything. 

"Huh...you're weird. What's your name?" She asked picking up strands of her hair and inspecting the bizarre colour. "Errrm...Katya" she replied watching the way her expression melted from suspicious to understanding in a split second. "Cool, mines Trixie, and if you'll excuse me I have some fairies to find". And with that she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. "I told you you won't find any, but I suppose if i-". She couldn't, could she? This girl seemed so determined to find what she was looking for and Katya felt like she had to impress her in some way maybe they would become friends. Everyone else in the astral plane treated her like the princess she was, this was the first person who didn't really seem all that enamoured, Katya kind of liked it made her feel like she had to earn the respect. 

"You what?" She stopped and peered up at her, her hair blowing about in the breeze as she spun around. Katya stayed silent for a second before she did something she really wasn't supposed to do and closed her eyes to focus. She remembered when the fairies inhabited earth, a delicate species that simply just couldn't survive when humanity came along. She pictured them as vividly as she could before hyper focusing and projecting the image in front of the two girls. 

Trixie immediately gasped causing Katyas eyes to snap open and sure enough two tiny little images of what she remembered was displayed on the ground. 

"Oh my god" Trixie breathed crouching down in awe. "You made them appear, thank you thank you this is awesome" she squealed running towards her and wrapping her arms around her. In that second Katyas chest tightened and it was almost as if something shifted inside her. She couldn't explain the feeling but all she knew was that she was going to try her hardest to recreate it at every opportunity she could.


	4. Falling for a fantasy

"Just take a break, you're way ahead anyway" Katya sighed watching Trixie curse another math problem as she mumbled under her breath. She'd been working all day, tirelessly making sure she'd read through all of her set poems making notes in pretty pink pen, studied each of her history books so she'd be ready for the pop quiz next week and now she'd moved onto the complicated equations for calculus and her brain could barely keep up. Her fingers were stiff from writing and her eyes were blurring down at the numbers but she swore she would push through until she got everything done so she would be on top, as usual. 

Katya had been around all day, partly in attempt to avoid her mother who was insistent she had to be learning the history of the Astral Plane, but mostly because she could sense Trixies tension so vigorously from up there it was making her skin tingle. She hated seeing her like this, on edge and anxious. In a strange way it triggered the same feelings in her own chest, like whatever state Trixie was in bled through to Katya and set into her veins too. "I can't I have to be perfect" she mumbled back not looking up, her face still scrunched in concentration. 

You are perfect, Katya thought to herself her chest tightening. Those words rang through her head at a deafening rate and she couldn't think of anything more true in that moment. To her, Trixie was perfect. Eveything about her drew Katya in, like she was in complete darkness and Trixie was the light at the end of the tunnel or the beyond at the end of limbo she supposed. The way she'd become shy when anyone complimented her and her cheeks would flush, how she was beyond smart but never let anyone see just how much as to seem humble. Blonde hair that was always perfectly curled to fall around her waist that she wanted to run her fingers through, full curves that had Katya staring since they first started to appear when she was around fourteen and those lips that she just wanted to kiss until she was blue in the face. Out of all the deities Katya knew and had met over her lifetime, they didn't compare one bit to Trixie. 

"Come on, you can't finish whilst your brain is running riot. Give yourself a rest and you can finish it tomorrow" the Astrea urged strolling over to the desk and closing the book in front of her. It was true, her brain was all over the place but not just for the reasons Katya thought. Work had always been part of her life, writing a whole essay or analysing a novel was usually nothing to her, it made sense. Lately though, with Katya around her even more her thoughts began to become more complicated and fly unpredictable around her head. 

She'd come to terms with the fact she was into girls a long time ago, there was no denying it when she found she was wishing she was the one kissing Cher in clueless or ogling at pictures of Dolly over the years, but she'd never had real feelings for anyone around her before. That is until Katya of course. 

Every time she would laugh and her eyes seem to burn or her grip would tighten when she took Trixies hand the feeling would explode in her chest and for a second she'd feel like she was floating. A split second after that though, guilt and shame would always wash over her for getting so attached to something that wasn't tangible. She could never really be with Katya and that fact hurt her more than anything. 

Trixie looked up at her with wide eyes before taking the hand Katya offered her without a word and stood to join her, their bodies now inches apart. "Come lay with me" she uttered, both girls hearts beating louder in unison before Katya lead her to sit on the bed Trixie immediately climbing inside the covers Katya following. She needed the serenity her heavy duvet and comfy pillows provided but with Katya so close it wasn't doing as much as she'd hoped as her fingers twitched. 

After they were both settled, they lay staring at each other the air in the room now thinner as Trixie studied Katyas face. How could she have created sometimes that seems so real? Was this the universe tormenting her, making fun of her being so lonely? 

The girl reached up to run her fingers over Katays sharp cheek bone, up to the point of her ear and down over her jaw with the lightest touch Katya could barely feel it. It reminded her of when they first met, she had the same look of wonderment in her eyes as she looked at her features as if she was the only person in the world, it made Katyas stomach flutter. The Astrea let out a breath that Trixie could feel on her hand as her heart started to quicken with Trixie's touch. She could see the fondness in her expression, but she knew Trixie too well not to detect the pain evident in her eyes too as she carried on. 

"What is it?" She asked in a hush tone finally coaxing Trixie's eyes to meet her own. Their eyes burned into each other, Trixie getting lost in the icy grey as the conflict raged inside of her. She knew she loved her, but she wasn't real. She couldn't let herself fall for a fantasy. 

"I..I just..I wish you were really here. I think about all the time if I had maybe met you in school or as neighbours or something. I don't know if I saw your face as a kid and created this amazing, intelligent, stupidly beautiful girl so I wouldn't have to be alone. I was always told I was in my own world as a kid and maybe I just wanted someone there with me. Who knows she could be out there still just living her life completely unaware that her face lives in my head, that's kinda creepy huh" she chuckled Katya listening as she confessed further. "Even if that happened, I don't know if she would be like you. I don't think anyone's like you. That could just be because I made you, so of course you're perfect for me, which makes it worse".  
Tears were catching in her eyes now as she let the pain ache in her chest, it intensifying even more as Katya looked at her with the same expression. "I created the divine hell. Someone who's completely perfect for me, and the one person I can't have" she cried her eyes slipping shut in despair. 

Katya took in the words one by one and all at once, each sentiment and confession overwhelming her and making her head light. Trixie loved her back, she couldn't quite comprehend it. Katalinka knew it was forbidden but Katya she couldn't help it. Before she could be safe in the fact it wasn't going to happen because Trixie didn't even believe in her but now it was different. Her feelings were raw and new and completely real. There was no holding back anymore, no putting Trixie through anymore pain. 

"Trix" she whispered making her eyes open slowly to stare at her. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her hair was a little messy but Katya had never seen her look more beautiful. "I am a real. I can't explain everything right now but I promise you I'm here, I've got you". She wanted to protest and push her away, scold her for lying and making it worse but something in her eyes and a feeling in her bones told her she was telling the truth. The blonde didn't know how, but she knew. In that moment Katyas heart almost  
glowed with overwhelming love and longing and somehow Trixie felt it in her own chest. She could feel how much Katya was radiating affection and it made her thoughts float with how she ran the pad of her thumb under her eyes wiping the tears. 

"I..I believe you. I know I shouldn't and I don't know why..but I do" she replied before Katya moved closer to put a hand on her cheek.   
Before she knew what was really happening she leaned closer and pressed her lips to Trixies, the younger sighing at the relief. Suddenly the world around them went fuzzy and all they could focus on was the feeling each other's touch. A force inside the both of them seemed to connect and a flash of white glowed behind their eyes. 

They got lost in each other, lips moving in unison as Trixie pulled her as close as possible hands slipping into her hair and holding tightly. She's never felt anything like this before, it just felt right, like everything she's ever known was a lie and Katya was the only thing that made sense. 

She didn't want to but when they finally pulled away for breath Katya rested her forehead against the blondes and kept her eyes glued shut as the atmosphere sizzled around them. 

Katya said the words in her head, afraid if she said them out loud she'd scare Trixie away from the moment and end up ruining things but after a moment the girl sighed and pulled at her waist. "I love you too" she muttered pulling her in once again and rolling on top of her so Katya could feel the her weight, tethering her body to the bed in the most blissful way.


	5. The Prophecy

There were sparks fizzling in the palms of Katyas mother's hands as she stared down at the earth below, gold eyes almost glowing and reflecting on the surfaces around the space. Her daughter had snuck off the day before to see Trixie and she still hadn't returned. The prospect had Halina practically seething as she paced across the glass floors, mumbling to herself about how she needed to be more responsible. 

The worried woman knew Katyas feelings for the girl, it was undeniable even when they were younger she didn't even need her telepathy to deduce that. She would've thought her infatuation would've dissipated bu now, like one of the many hobbies she had a child that she'd take up for a couple of decades and drop when she got bored, but this seemed to persist and it created an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Now Katya was older, there was no forbidding her to go down there, even if she tried she knew she wouldn't listen, but the dangers of their kind being exposed was a risk she just couldn't surpass. 

Katya had decided to stay with Trixie after confessing, not wanting to leave her without an explanation. Revealing who she really was is a federal offence to the rest of the universe but she couldn't leave the innocent blonde in the shadows any longer. Trixie wouldn't expose her, she knew that but getting her parents to understand that this was real and she was prepared to give up practically her identity for the girl was going to be a challenge of mass proportions. 

"Your highness I think it would be wise to try and calm down. We wouldn't want your powers to override" a voice came from across the room startling Halina from her heated head. The woman's advisor, Raja, an oracle who'd been alive working for the Astrean high council for centuries was approaching a scroll tucked under her arm as she spoke lightly. Raja was like family to them, and would never see any harm come to Katya or her parents. 

"That girl is galavanting around on that imbecile infested rock for some blonde teenage girl, a human girl no less when she should be fulfilling her duties as heir up here". Her voice was cracking with frustration as the sparks grew bigger before she took a breath and calmed herself. 

She wasn't usually someone who became aggravated easily, but with Katya so close to her coronation and her being so careless her blood was practically boiling. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. I have been getting very strong feelings about the passing of power lately so I decided to look around the archives for anything that might tell me why the energy surrounding your daughter is so....unique" she explained pulling the scroll from under her arm. Immediately an air of intrigue was placed over Halina as she lifted her head to hear what she had to say. 

Usually when Raja had something to predict she would wait until the council meetings, the fact that she came directly to her means this was something she desperately had to hear. "I was looking through all of the previous passing of power ceremonies, looking for anything that was unusual or different and at first everything looked normal, until I found this". Revealing the text Halina read over each word her eyes widening as she went on and a realisation forming in her mind. "Are you sure?" She asked in a hush tone now going sit down her hand on her forehead. Before she could answer however a frantic looking man who they knew to be the general of the Astrean command interrupted them with severe breaths. 

"Your highness I'm sorry to interrupt but I have direct orders from his majesty" he told them trying to catch his breath. Halina took a moment to let him return to normal before giving him the nod to proceed. "There has been a threat received from a rebel army stationed in sector seven. They plan to kill his majesty and your daughter to gain the seat on the high council before the coronation. You must protect miss Katalinka whist our command hold off the attacks for enough time that passing of power can be enacted" he tells them Halina rising from her seat to look directly at Raja. "Then we know it's true, the prophecy is in motion. Go and tell my husband that I will summon Katalinka and keep her here until the ritual can be prepared". 

"Yes your majesty". And with that he bowed his head and exited the room leaving the two woman in shock. "What are you going to do about Katya? How will you summon her without exposing yourself" Raja spoke glancing down to where she knew she would be. "Well out of all the things she's not doing in order to practice her duties she has been keeping her telepathy connection strong as to sense when Trixie needs her. I'll simply tap into the connection and give her a a piece of my mind" she informed before closing her eyes and hyper focusing.


	6. Let me come with you

Katya was awoken by a booming voice in her head shattering her skull as she sat bolt upright in Trixies bed. They'd held each other all night basking in the pleasant lull of warmth surrounding them, but as she was pulled out of her dream so abruptly a chill went down her spine at what she now recognised as her mother's words. "Mm what is it?" Trixie mumbled now waking up as cold air penetrated her body now Katya had moved and the covers were pulled off. When she opened her eyes and saw the older blonde with a hand on her head pulling at her hair frustratedly though, she perked up in worry and sat up to put a hand on her back. "Kat, what's wrong are you okay" she rushed seeing her in distress and desperately trying to find out what she could do to help her. 

"Yes mother, god okay I'm coming. Alright" she shouted before her head cleared and the deafening voice stopped leaving the room now in silence. Trixie looked confused for a moment before started to question her.  
"Wait..mother? You have a mother?"' The girl asked making Katya sigh. She'd never even thought about the possibility Katya had a life outside of her. The girl came from Trixies mind after all before this, she would just appear and leave again into nothingness every so often and they only ever really spoke about Trixie so her having family or a home of her own was a new prospect.  
Something that intrigued her beyond belief actually. "Yeah, and she needs me apparently" the girl whined still rubbing her forehead and glancing upwards. 

Now that the situation had died down though Katya had a chance to really look at Trixie as memories of last night came flooding back. Without a second thought a smile drifted into her face as she almost analysed the vision in front of her. The Astrea had never seen Trixie like this, all sleepy and disheveled remnants of dream land still soft on her face. She looked adorable, she thought. "What weirdo?" Trixie said confused as she carried on staring. "Nothing just come here" she giggled back before pulling her in again and placing a kiss on her lips. The feeling was still new and exciting and just as earth shattering as before and it made Katya flicker and melt as she felt Trixie smile against her.

"I have to go" the older girl said sadly when they pulled apart still keeping a hand of Trixie's cheek. Just as she went to get up though Trixie stopped her grabbing onto her hand. "No wait. Let me come with you" she spoke shyly her eyes wide as she pleaded. "Trix...you can't". Her mother would never forgive her if she brought Trixie up to the astral plane, especially when she sounded pretty heated when she'd spoken or rather shouted to her a moment ago. However, Katya had promised she would explain everything to Trixie and maybe showing her would be easier. 

There was no way she was letting go of her now, not when she just got her and she was going to have to tell her parents sooner or later and figure everything out so why not now. She battled with herself for a couple of seconds but predictably she looked into Trixie's eyes and just couldn't say no. It was too late now, she knew something was going on so showing and making her understand would have a lesser risk of her freaking out and exposing her than if she found out herself.

Katya gave a small smirk before gesturing Trixie to get up, the blonde grinning back as she got her way. If truth be told, the idea of her showing her where she lived and what she really was excited her beyond belief. She could show Trixie what earth looked like from up there, answer questions she had about the past and show her her powers. She could be totally free around her and not have to hold back for fear she'd be found out. At the same time though, it made her feel a strange kind of anxiety. Trixie would see the stripped back version of her in all of her Astrean glory and what if she didn't like it, what if she decided she couldn't handle it and never wanted to see her again. 

"Okay before we go, I want to explain a few things" Katya spoke taking her hands. "I'm going to take you to where I live, to see my people. It's gonna be nothing you expect so you can't exactly prepare but I just want to give you an idea of what is going happen so you don't completely freak. I need you to keep an open mind and just trust me okay?". Trixie looked at her in earnest before squeezing her fingers. "I trust you" she whispered making Katyas chest a little lighter. "Alright well, I'm what's called an Astrea. Well technically I'm not really a full Astrea but that's the race of people I come from. We're a kind of spiritual being that helps keep the balance in the universe, so things so become complete...chaos. I come from the Astral Plane which is kind of a alternate realm that's hidden from this one". Trixie stared at her in wonderment as she began to explain not quite believing what she was saying. 

Katya could see the cogs going around in her head so she tired to explain in a way she might understand. "You know how some people here say that when you pass on you become a star in the sky" she asks Trixie furrowing her brows. "Morbid but yeah". 

"Well that's not exactly true, but the stars are souls, Astrean souls. Their position up there, you know like constellations are what keeps the balance, without them everything would be just off. People wouldn't be able to follow their set fates and who knows what the universe would be". She takes another moment for Trixie to contemplate and take it in before she carries on. 

There's a moment of silence before Trixie speaks. "So let me see if I've got this. Some all mighty star people live in the sky in a place we can't see but they help people make sure the universe it safe and has a good balance? And you're one of them?". Katya giggled at her summary before nodding her head in agreement. "Close enough" she laughed before letting out a bated breath. She seemed pretty much up to speed so Katya decided it was time to go. 

"You ready?" She asks before Trixie smiles and pulls at her waist laying her head on her shoulder. "I'm ready, wait will I need anything to breath up there because I don't think im gonna look good in a space suit" she worried Katya giggling at her audacity before pulling her in tighter. "No don't worry baby. The astral plane is sealed" she told her before the both of them disappeared ready to visit Katyas home.


	7. Fates Connection

As soon as they materialised, Halina sensed Katyas presence even with her back to her and immediately raised her voice. "Katalinka do you have any idea how worried I was? There has been a threat on your life and-" before she could continue she turned quickly and caught sight of a very scared Trixie who was stood behind her daughter gripping onto her arm for dear life. Flashes of red cut through her vision as she saw what her heir had done and she immediately stormed towards them, causing Katya to stand in front of Trixie in protection. 

"What is she doing here? Out of all the things I've had to deal with today and on top of it you exposed us and brought her here. You know the consequences of this Katalinka and I'm sorry but this has to stop" she boomed before lifting her hand. Trixie scrunched her eyes shut and squeezed hard onto her hand before Katya and Raja shouted in unison. 

"NO! Mom please just wait let me explain please hear me out" she begged adrenaline now pumping in her veins. "Your majesty the prophecy, remember what is written. You have to tell her" Raja piped up as the woman stopped in her tracks sparks still fizzling from her fingertips. She took a breath before lowering her palm, eyes still like knives towards the two of them. "What prophecy? What is she talking about? Listen mom, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you or disrespect anything that I'm destined for but...I love her. She knows what I am..what we are and-" it was at this moment she brought Trixie to her side again, the fragile girl giving a nod before she finished. "She loves me too" her voice lowered as the glanced up at her mother who now had a look of exhaustion on her face. 

"Wait a second did she say threat on your life? Kat?" Trixie now gained the courage to speak up, her fingers still not letting go of Katyas however. "Katalinka...you shouldn't of brought Trixie here, you've put her in danger by letting her cross realms. However, I'm starting to see now that your love for each other might be the thing that saves your life so I guess things around here are going to have to change." she tells them Katya immediately becoming confused. The woman detected the bewilderment and began to explain gesturing for Raja to pass her the scroll before beginning. 

" whilst you were away Raja found a prophecy in the deep archives. It reads: When the heir of Astrea is within reach of the high council, a terrible enemy will attempt to covet their throne. The battle will bring unrest and bloodshed but when the seat is finally filled, all five seats will be complete and balance shall be restored". For a moment katya seemed to process what she had read, but part of it still didn't make sense to her. "So someone's trying to take my spot, by what killing me?" She spoke before pain washed in her mother's eyes as she nodded. "That's not all though. The prophecy states that when the seat is finally filled all five seats will be complete" the woman carried on looking to a very confused Trixie who at this point had absolutely no clue what was going on. 

"So?" Katya answered her mother sighing. "See if you would've learned your history like I suggested, you wouldn't be asking such questions. Anyway, as you know there are five realms that lead the universe, Astrea, Skia, Ilios, Thalasssa and Anthropos. Each realm has a seat on the council that is proceeded by the heir when the time comes. However, around eighteen years ago the leader of anthropos Theos, was banished leaving one seat empty" Raja gave her a knowing look before urging to carry on. "So what does this have to do with me?" Katya was getting aggravated now her mother seemed so severe but she still wasn't understanding anything. "Katya, do you know what realm Anthropos is?" She asked Katyas eyes widening at the realisation. "Earth". Of course she knew that she knew everything about that realm. "the leader was banished because he travelled down to earth, fell in love with a human and the woman fell pregnant" she explained. 

"Again, what does this have to do with me?". 

"Trixie dear, how old are you?" The astrea asked Trixie a little taken aback by the question. "Uh eighteen" she replied Katya now fitting the pieces together as she stared in disbelief. "She can't be" Katya muttered her breath leaving her chest. 

"I believe the that the mother who fell pregnant with theos' child, eighteen years ago named that baby Beatrice" she explained looked directly at Trixie who was now dumbstruck. "You..you mean?" The older girl stuttered before Halina interrupted. 

"Trixie is the heir of Anthropos and is destined to fill the seat alongside you and the three other realms. You two were fated to meet to fufil the prophecy, you've been connected since she was born, and now you must both take your places together".


	8. Doubt

"Trixie wait!" Katya called after the girl as she ran to who knows where tears streaming down her face. After hearing everything, knowing the whole truth about Katya and who she herself was, her brain just couldn't process anything and the only thing to do in her mind was bolt. Red lights flashed in front of her eyes and a deep overwhelming feeling of dread and confusion pounded inside her skull, leaving the world around her blurry and her makeup down her cheeks. She couldn't be a leader, she was a teenage girl from Wisconsin who'd never been of any significance to anyone how could she take any kind power and to be made a god no less, it was just unfathomable. 

The blonde was now sprinting through doors desperate to find a way out, Katya following behind her chest heaving with effort as she tried to catch up. Before long, the astrean stopped and with a wave of her hand disappeared and reappeared right in front of the scared girl catching her as she crashed into her arms holding her with hands around her waist. "It's okay милая just stop for a moment, I've got you calm down" she soothed in a smooth voice Trixie now giving up as she was out of breath heaving on her shoulder. She let herself completely break down in her arms, her body falling against the others struggling to keep herself upright. 

In the next moment they were transported to Katyas room, the girl still holding her as they hit the soft silk on her bed. "I..I can't do it. Katya i d- don't know how to- I'm not even from here I've never-" she struggled her hands becoming numb as Katya took them Im her own. "Alright Trix I know but I need to look at me okay?". She could see that the girl was pushing herself into a panic attack, knowing that will all the pressure her mother put on her this was a regular occurrence and immediately went into action attempting to calm her like she'd done so many times before. "Trixie look at me" she repeated coaxing her puffy eyes up to finally meet Katyas. "I need you to tell me five things you can see" she started still griping onto her hands as Trixie heaved. "Um um a globe of what I think is the earth I don't know" she started sniffling looking to the blue planet situated on Katyas desk behind her. "Yeah, okay come on four more things". 

"The starts outside, some geography books, a painting.." she carried on her eyes searching the room desperately trying to ground herself in her surroundings. "That's it alright one more thing" she encouraged still trying to keep Trixie's attention to prevent her from spiralling. She looked back to Katya again finally and saw their hands clasped together. "Your- your bracelet" she finished her breaths still shallow and her throat scratchy from the sobs. "Great, now four things you can feel". 

"The sheets, my sweater, your hair and your hands" she said in quick succession her breaths slowly starting to even out as she focused harder. "Mhmm good, now three things you can hear". Katya could see she was calming now and thanked all the gods it was working. Now they knew just how much they were connected it made sense that she too could feel anxiety in her chest with Trixie's at such a high and who knows what would've happened if they'd both gotten in a state. "Your voice, my breathing, footsteps" she told her. Katya knew it was her mother's guard but also knew they would never enter without permission. 

"Almost there, two things you can smell". 

"My shampoo, and sweat". By now her breaths were almost back to normal the tension fizzling out and her body exhausted. She kept her fingers tight around Katyas though not wanting to let go for even a second, she was the only familiar thing in this realm to her right now and the only thing keeping her grounded and tethered to reality. "That's it baby last one, something you can taste". The blonde rubbed her thumbs over the backs of her hands now the scene had died down taking a deep breath of her own. "Salt" she said finally running her tongue over her lip tasting the last of her tears.

"Well done baby girl, I'm so proud of you. Can I hug you?" She asked tentatively, she didn't know if having someone crowd her space right now was comfortable for her so asking first was the best option. Trixie didn't answer though, she just shuffled into her chest burying her face as far as it would go into her counterparts sweater as if she could climb inside her and take refuge. When they were finally wrapped around each other Katya brought a hand to her back the other in her hair rubbing circles into her skin and holding her for as long as she could. 

Part of her wanted to stay like this forever, Trixie safe in her protection the two away from the rest of the world and it's responsibilities. She knew the next logical step was to talk to Trixie about what was going on though. Maybe it would help her anxiety if she fully understood what was going on and had some time to adjust. Katya already had a whole lifetime to process the information she was going to be a god, and she still wants ready so she couldn't imagine how Trixie was feeling who'd had a whole ten minutes to process a new world and a new identity her brain must be exploding. 

"I'm scared too" Katya finally spoke resting her chin on her shoulder still holding her close. "I have no idea how govern a whole realm, do deity duties and make decisions. We're both just as clueless as each other". The younger blonde lifted her head at that, mascara still down her cheeks and now on Katyas sweater. "You are?" She asked softly, tired eyes now tinted red. "Of course, I might have been born knowing I would eventually take the position but that doesn't mean I'm any more ready for it. But Trix, this is who you are. I know it's new and I can't imagine how much this is to process right now but being made a deity is your fate, and fate isn't something you can mess with. That prophecy was written centuries ago, you were meant for this your whole life". The words flowed out of her mouth with a soft tone, and to be quite honest she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Trixie or herself. Maybe both. "Just like it said, we're connected. I was meant to find you so you could fill the seat. Our paths have always been parallel". 

Now she had the space to think about it, it all made sense. Those feelings she would get as a kid, an instinct she couldn't explain, the connection she felt around Katya and why it all felt so real it was all making sense. One particular thing did cross her mind though that she didn't particular want an answer for. 

If they were fated to find each other was it inevitable that they'd fall. Was some external force manipulating their feelings just so the prophecy would be fulfilled or were their feelings for each other part of a natural course. Had they had a choice? 

"I don't know Kat. I still know nothing about any of this". 

"I can teach you. We can do this together" she assured before a knock could be heard at the door. A few seconds passed before her mother faded in standing opposite the both of them. "I know that this is very sudden for you dear, but as you heard your lives are in danger. The rebel army is closing in and the ceremony had to be performed now. Raja is preparing the ritual as we speak and we need to get you girls to the Genesis" the woman told them. 

"What do you say Trix?". 

"Well it's the just the whole at stake right?".


	9. Awoken

Deafening shouts ran through the entirety of place as the girls traveled through the chaos and towards Genesis hand in hand. The rebel army had now overtaken the front lines and had infiltrated the entirety of sector 1, forcing the family to fight through the battle front surrounded by Astrean soldiers being flung in all directions as they tried to get to them. There was no other way to get the Genesis than to walk straight through the fire and bloodshed and this was their last chance to perform the ritual before they would all be completely overthrown and the universe would be thrown out of balance. Taking this route was the fastest way to get to their destination and even though it was a huge risk they had no other choice. 

Halina stood in front of the girls, protecting them from harm with all her energy as she stormed through the enemy clearing a path with a determined look burned into her eyes. Katya had never seen her so hyper focused, it was just making the crushing intensity build more in her chest as she held onto Trixie for dear life. 

Shrieks of pain and loud clattering was coming from all directions making the surroundings blurry and their senses heighten to overdrive. They were almost there, just two subsections to go and they would be safe inside the Genesis, but right now it seemed miles away with soldiers running at them sadistic expressions staining their faces along with the blood on their hands. Raja was by Halinas side doing her best to fight them off, each one swarming around them as they tried to run frantically. She was best fitted in the archives, she knew that, but with her own life the lives of everyone she loves at stake she managed to hold her own me back up Halinas force. 

As soon as they reached the last subsection however the hoard around them suddenly began to become thicker and became too much as one particularly tall dark man approached from behind them. In a split second he threw a burning ball of light in Trixies direction the girl whipping around with the shout that went along with it. 

The younger blonde froze wide eyed as it came hurtling towards her, unable to move as her vision faded in and out her muscles locked. This was it, this was how she was going to die. Away from her home in a place she didn't know anyone but katya surrounded by violence and chaos. She closed her eyes, mind almost fizzling out before she heard Katya scream her name and without a second thought pushed her out of the way, flinging her body into the wall as it hit her own chest. Her limp body dropped instantly as it burned, her whole world going black as she fell. 

The man stared at the scene with a shit eating grin before Halina threw another one in his direction and he disintegrated on the spot fading into the dust on the floor. 

The next couple of seconds after that were complete chaos as Trixie ran over to Katyas lifeless body not caring anymore if she was being irrational. "Kat?" Was all she managed to stutter out as she stared down at her unconscious body tears filling her eyes immediately and her rib cage cracking inside her. Suddenly the war around her seemed to dull as her focus was pulled onto the in girl her arms her shirt now stained with the most vivid shade of red Trixie swears she's ever seen. "Katya.." she repeated more hysterically, Raja now joining them as she stared down at the scene in horror the younger blonds hands unable to keep still as she brushed the hair away from her face. 

"Trixie come on we need to go now, she needs to get into the geneis" she spoke Trixie now leaning her forehead on Katyas as she continued to cry. Her eyes still fuzzy she eventually looked up weakly at the woman before letting her pick her up and carry her through the crowded corridor, Halina still throwing energy balls in all directions. 

After finally getting to their destination, Raja placed the Astrean down on the floor Trixie immediately running back to her side now they were safe. Raja glanced up at her mother pain overrun in her eyes as she looked up from Katyas state. She knew an attack of that extent would be fatal, and she had already gone but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Halina knew it too as sorrow overwhelmed her expression, the woman looking down at the pair. 

"Kat, wake up baby..please. Please wake up, we're here we made it please you gotta wake up" she cried her knees scratching against stone cold the floor as she knelt over her. Trixies eyes looked up at the women for a second who were now stood by each others side with matching tears down their cheeks. Trixie immediately detected the look, and then realised why they weren't rushing to help her and it was as if in that moment her world was crashing down around her. "You have to help her. Kat..baby please wake up". Her voice was laced with despair as she pulled her head into her lap the girls face now cold and lifeless for the first time in Trixie's life. "She's gone Trixie" Raja spoke in a quiet voice her eyes slipping shut. "My dear you have to perform the ritual now. The universe can survive with maybe four seats being filled but it'll be ripped apart with only three. We have to do this now". 

"No. No she has to wake up. She said we could do it together. We were gonna do it together like the prophecy said" she argued now gripping tighter onto her counterpart. "We're supposed to be together, please you said we were fated to find each other I can't do this without you. You said we were connected please...Katya" she sobbed down at her, still lifeless. When katya still didn't wake up a feeling of sadness and rage rose inside her chest. She was angry. Angry that her whole life had been a lie, angry that didn't know what Katya truly was until it was too late, angry that she didn't tell her she loved her sooner. As the feelings built up her whole body started to buzz and the lights started to flicker in the huge room as electricity fizzled from her fingertips. 

Halinas eyes widened in shock as she looked at the scene before turning to Raja for an explanation. "She's a descendant of a god, she must have some kind of power that's been latent with her being in a non astral realm. Her powers...they must be tied to her emotions. They must've been triggered now she's up here" she explained before looking back to Trixie so who had a dark look in her eyes. "Trixie my dear you have to calm down, try and control it. If you let this feeling get the best of you it could put us all in danger". The blonde looked up at her, fingertips fizzling over Katays skin as her mind reeled. Katya was dead which meant a part of Trixie's soul was too, and she could feel it numbing her bones. 

"Wake her up" she spoke coldly. "We can't, we don't have that kind of power" Halina told her. "Then who does" she snapped the tears still glazed over the almost black of her eyes as her soul grew darker by the second the rage simmering. "It..it's only ever been done once. God of Ilios brought back his daughter eons ago. But Trixie..she killed her self doing that".

"Well, I'm the heir right my dad was a god" the girl spoke her face still stone cold as she went on. "But you haven't taken the seat yet, and your powers aren't controlled or cultivated. You can't bring back her life force". The two women studied her face, worry and almost fear at how she was acting you could tell she was on the brink of an outburst and the tension was cutting the air sharply around them. "But we're connected the prophecy says so. You know I swear sometimes I could feel our hearts beating at the same time, I could never explain in but I could just..feel her". Her blood boiled in her veins with that confession and the realisation she could no longer feel it, something else precious that was stolen from her just like her father. "What if our souls are connected? What if we share a life force? I can give her mine" and with that thought she held onto Katays hands before the women could protest and let the feeling completely overtake her.


	10. Passing of power

When Katya finally came to, her mother staring in disbelief as her chest started to rise and fall softly once again, the girl sat up slowly placing a hand on her chest fingers scratching over the torn fabric. For a moment everything was fuzzy but seeing tear tracks down the women's cheeks in front of her and the feeling in her soul set confusion in her eyes. She couldn't remember much, just the mans hard stare and pushing Trixie out of the way before everything faded, but something immediately in her felt wrong. 

Her thoughts instantly went to Trixie. Now a little more coherent her eyes searched for the blonde before they shifted down to the cold floor beside her only to find the girls body laying lifeless on the metal. The once golden hair that Katya liked to run her fingers through was now a bright shade of white and fingertips were singed and burnt black. She'd only really ever seen someone look like that once before. He mother, years ago had remnants of it when she'd gotten angry and gone a little overboard with her tantrum and lost control with her powers, but she'd never seen it since. Trixie didn't have powers though, there was no way she could've done anything like that. 

"What..what happened?" She stuttered her eyes going wide and tears threatening to spill at she looked down at her state. Her expression was completely sterile, lips chapped and dry and her makeup staining her cheeks. She didn't look like she was breathing and before Katya knew what she was doing put a hand on her chest to confirm her suspicions. Probably more so because she didn't want to believe it. 

"She uh..Katya you..she gave her life to bring you back" was all her mother could say pain already overrun in her chest as she detected the look in her daughters eyes. The soldier, he hit her directly in the chest. All she remembers was the pain but she also knew that an attack like that surely would've killed her. Now all she could see was her shirt stained red but the wound was completely healed, Trixie must've done something..but how? 

"But that's not possible" she argued not wanting to believe it. She knew the last time someone tried to bring someone back from the dead it killed them if Trixie had succeeded it would be certain she'd suffered the same fate. The realisation didn't even settle in her head, she wouldn't let it there was no way she'd lost Trixie after she'd only just got her. "She doesn't even have powers". 

"They were triggered when you got hit, she had no control over them. She lost all sense and got angry she just wanted to save you, we couldn't stop her" Raja then explained Katya not being able to look away from her still face. The words rang in her ears as they confirmed what had happened. Guilt weighed on her rib cage and put pressure on her lungs as she tried to gasp for air looking down at the girl who had given her life for her. 

"What did you do huh?" She whispered her cheeks now damp as her skin started to feel too tight and her heart sank to the furthest place in her body. She'd caused this, that was all she could think about that was all that filled her mind. Trixie was barely nineteen she hadn't even started her life, she was going to sit beside her on the high council fufill the destiny that had been waiting for her. Now Katya was the reason she was now never going to, and it made a mixture of pure anger and guilt swim in the blue of her eyes. 

Halina detected the tension and immediately spoke. "Katalinka listen to me. You can't let her death mean nothing. She sacrificed herself in hopes you could both share a life force, now only one of you has it you can't let it be in vain. The realms are tearing themselves apart, and you need to take the seat before they're completely destroyed. You need to do it for Astrea and more so for her". Her mother told her calmly, trying to reason with her daughter as not to cause a similar outburst that Trixie had endured. She wouldn't know what to do if Katya lashed out, her powers were far more practiced and precise who knows what would happen if she lost control. 

Katya still hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from her counterpart though, she'd intertwined their hands only to feel coldness against her skin. The Astrean couldn't help but think about where they'd just been not so long ago, the fragile girl wrapped up in her arms safe and warm as they'd made promises and confessions of forever. Now the roles were reversed she could feel the thread tying them together slowly being burnt at the ends, severing the once unbreakable ties between them. Now she was going to become a god, live an immortal life with Trixies death hanging over her head. 

Overwhelming sorrow ached in her bones. She knew Trixie's death couldn't just be for nothing she wouldn't even be able to begin to live with that forever and suddenly she was now determined to do everything she could to make sure it wasn't as she looked up and nodded towards her mother.

With unadulterated reluctance she took a deep breath and and let go of her hands standing up slowly. "Tell me what to do" she uttered her mother approaching and taking her hand. "Don't leave her" the blonde instructed Raja, the women nodding earnestly and kneeling down beside the lifeless girl. 

Halina ushered her daughter over to a circle carved out intricately on the floor of the room each with five symbols etched around the edge. She'd seen it before of course, studied it as part of her duties but seeing it up close was so much different. The girl then made her way to stand her on what she recognised as Astreas symbol before the circle lit up immediately and the image of three other beings she knew to be the leaders of the realms appeared before her. 

"It's time" her mother whispererd before stepping back and letting Katya stand before them. "Now focus Katalinka you need to let the power completely run through your veins you need to let it overtake you in order to absorb it" she instructed. Katyas heart beat in her chest as she watched her mother nod towards the leaders and they stared to raise their hands. The moment she was destined for her whole life was finally upon her and there was no denying it or pushing it away more. She had to do this, for Trixie. Suddenly the carving beneath her started to glow a vivid shade of blue as each symbol lit up in turn before the one beneath her feel started to shine. 

Suddenly a buzzing feeling radiated from her chest as she closed her eyes trying to follow her mother's instructions. She let the sensation captivate her muscles and flow in her blood her whole body feeling like it being lifted into the air with how much power that was surging through her. She'd felt the buzz that using magic caused before of course but nothing compared to this feeling. The ritual went on for what seemed like minutes but must have only have been a couple of seconds before it faded out and she was left with her skin glowing and her breaths calm. 

Everything seemed to be silent before her mother placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her back down. "I'm so proud of Katalinka" she spoke nodding earnestly before looking to the high council. "And so it is done Miss Katalinka will lead Astrea into a new age until the time comes for her heir to take her place" a tall handsome deep skinned man who she knew to be the leader of Skia spoke. "We hope you will rule with courage conviction and sensibility. Astrea needs rebuilding and it's up to you to do it" a women's voice Posenia from Thalassa spoke next. Katya took in the words the best she could but only one thing was on her mind. 

"But..the prophecy. It said when I take the seat all five will be resorted. So who's taking the fifth seat?" She asked casting her eyes onto the fifth empty symbol beside her. 

"That would be me of course" a voice spoke from behind her as the girl whipped her head around her expression completely stunned.


End file.
